


Suspicions

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e03 Bloodlust, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These guys aren't just here for a drink.   Tag to Bloodlust</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble prompt: Sam and Dean in a bar.

He marks them the moment they walk into the bar, but at first he's not suspicious. Then they start asking questions about "real night owls." who "party all night and sleep all day." These guys aren't just here for a drink.

The almost imperceptible evidence of a gun in a waistband is obvious to anyone who knows what to look for and he does. They move like they can handle themselves but they're young and, if it comes down to it, he's sure he can take them.

Lenore might not like it, but Eli is tired of losing his family.


End file.
